led_zeppelinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Achilles Last Stand/Letra
Letra en Ingles It was an April morning when they told us we should go As I turn to you, you smiled at me How could we say no? With all the fun to have, to live the dreams we always had Oh, the songs to sing, when we at last return again Sending off a glancing kiss, to those who claim they know Below the streets that steam and hiss, The devil's in his hole Oh to sail away, To sandy lands and other days Oh to touch the dream, Hides inside and never seen. Into the sun the south the north, at last the birds have flown The shackles of commitment fell, In pieces on the ground Oh to ride the wind, To tread the air above the din Oh to laugh aloud, Dancing as we fought the crowd To seek the man whose pointing hand, The giant step unfolds With guidance from the curving path, That churns up into stone If one bell should ring, in celebration for a king So fast the heart should beat, As proud the head with heavy feet. Days went by when you and I, bathed in eternal summers glow As far away and distant, Our mutual child did grow Oh the sweet refrain, Soothes the soul and calms the pain Oh Albion remains, sleeping now to rise again Wandering & wandering, What place to rest the search The mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth The mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth From the earth... I know the way, know the way, know the way, know the way (X2) Oh the mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth. Letra en español Era una mañana de abril cuando nos dijeron que deberíamos partir Mientras me volvía hacia ti me sonreíste ¿Cómo podríamos decir que no? Con toda la diversión por venir, para vivir los sueños que siempre tuvimos Oh, las canciones por cantar cuando finalmente volveríamos Enviando un beso inclinado a aquellos que aclamaban saber Debajo de las calles en el vapor y el silbido El diablo esta en su agujero Oh, para navegar lejos de las tierras arenosas y otros días Oh, tocar el sueño, escondido dentro y nunca visto En el sol, el sur, el norte, las ultimas aves han volado Las cadenas del compromiso caen en pedazos al suelo Oh, cabalgar en el viento, andar por el aire encima del estruendo Oh, reírse en voz alta, bailando mientras combatimos a la multitud Para buscar al hombre cuya mano señala los pasos del gigante que se extienden Con la orientación del guía desde el torcido camino que se remueve en piedra Si una campana debiera sonar para celebrar a un rey Así de rápido debería latir el corazón, como orgullosa la cabeza con pies pesados Los días pararon cuando tu y yo nos bañábamos en el eterno resplandor del verano Tan lejos y tan distante nuestro niño mutuo creció Oh, el suave refrán alivia el alma y calma el dolor Oh, Albión permanece, durmiendo ahora para subir otra vez Errante y vagabundo, que lugar para detener la búsqueda Los poderosos brazos de Atlas mantienen los cielos desde la tierra Los poderosos brazos de Atlas mantienen los cielos desde la tierra Desde la tierra... Conozco el camino, conozco el camino, conozco el camino, conozco el camino x2 Los poderosos brazos de Atlas mantienen los cielos desde la tierra Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Led Zeppelin Categoría:Canciones de Presence